Wind Beneath My Wings
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: It’s a song fic titled for the song I used. Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler. Enjoy. Pairings: none


Wind Beneath My Wings

An: none

Summary: It's a song fic titled for the song I used. Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler. Enjoy. Pairings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, or the song and I'm not trying to make a profit off of them.

* * *

Yusuke sat back in the overstuffed recliner looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were a stuck on one moment in time, a moment that happened only a few short days ago.

'I should have know better then to let him go in first. This never would have happened if I just made him listen.'

- Flashback -

A demon broken into Spirit World's vaults and had gotten his hands on an artifact that could steal a person's energy and use it against them. It was the Sacred Sphere. Koenma immediately sent out his detectives to retrieve the orb and that's were they were right at that moment, standing no more then 40 ft. in front of their target… arguing over who got the first shot.

Ohhhh, oh, oh, ohhh.

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

to never have sunlight no your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.

"Hey Urameshi I'm going to take care of this punk. I'll beat him without breaking a sweat… besides there's no sense sending in the sidekick to do a hero's job."

"Oh come on, Kuwabara, if anything you'd be the one who's the sidekick."

So I was the one with all the glory,

While your were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face with out a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

"Oh shut up, Urameshi, I'm going to be the one to crack this case weather you like it or not. You're such a stinkin' glory hog. Always going around thinking you can't be beat, thinking that you're so damn strong. Well let me tell you something, Urameshi, ya ain't the strongest person out there."

They heard a laugh coming from the demon in front of them. He was holding the golden orb at his side with one hand and pointing towards the group with the other.

"Well, the demon said, if it isn't that Urameshi kid that won the Dark Tournament. Never thought I'd see the day I got to go fist to fist with you."

"Well this dream is gong to turn into a nightmare 'cause you ain't gonna live long enough for it to matter, Yusuke shouted back."

"Nuh-uh I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will be the one to beat this guy."

The demon laughed again.

"Kuwabara? Never heard of ya."

Kuwabara did an anime face vault onto the ground when he heard what the demon said. Anger flooded his mind as he got up and started over towards the demon.

"What do you mean 'never heard of me'? I was in the Dark Tournament too. I was they guy that beat that Toguro freak… you know the older one."

Did you ever know that you're my hero,

and everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher then a eagle,

for you are the wind beneath my wings.

"Hm, it doesn't matter who you are. You're not worth my time."

"Grr, why you… you… I'm going to make you see which one of us here isn't worth the time. I'm no weakling and I gonna shut your ugly face up, ya hear me."

Kuwabara powered up his Spirit Sword and charged forward.

- Fade out of flashback -

It might have appeared to go unnoticed

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know

I would be nothing without you.

'Why didn't I see it then? How could I have been so blind? Kuwabara has always been my strength, the one who's gotten me through the worst situations. He's the one I always had in my heart. I can't believe I never realize how much love I had for him, even near the beginning. But now it's… I can't…'

Yusuke closed his eyes taking in shallow breaths as he leaned back into the chair.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher then and eagle

for you are the wind beneath my wings.

The door slowly opened to revel Keiko standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Yusuke, aren't you going to go see him? We're going to be leaving soon and I'm sure Kuwabara would like it if you were there."

Yusuke snorted.

"What the hell difference does it make? It's my fault this happened. I don't know how I'm ever going to look Shizuru in the eye."

Keiko made her way into the room and sat on the armrest, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I know you blame yourself but why can't you see you weren't the one who did it. Shizuru doesn't blame you for what happened so don't beat yourself up over it."

"Don't beat myself up over it? How the hell could you say something like that?"

"Sigh, Yusuke, you know I didn't mean it that way."

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I can fly higher then and eagle,

for you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Keiko got up off of the chair and made her way to the door with her head down. She had known for a long time that Yusuke had feelings for Kuwabara but either didn't know it or never tried to act on them. More then anything she wanted Yusuke to go with her so that he could deal with whatever issues that were left from his feelings or he might never get them resolved.

She was almost out the door when she turned slightly and said.

"You know Yusuke I would have though you would be there for him… he was after all there for you."

"Keiko I…. I'm going with you… I need to… no I want to be there."

She smiled back at him.

"Ok, lets go."

Yusuke closed his eyes for a brief second trying to rid himself of the image in his mind.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.

Oh you, you, you the wind beneath my wings.

Oh you, you, you the wind beneath my wings.

-Fade back to flashback-

Kuwabara was running forward at full speed towards the demon. In a matter of seconds he was on top of the guy with his sword raised above his head getting ready to strike.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces."

The demon didn't make a move to get out of the way. He simply smirked at Kuwabara and held the now glowing orb in the air.

"Oh no you're wrong my friend. This is where you are going to die."

Kuwabara's sword suddenly disappeared before his eyes. Stunned by the turn of events he paused for a brief second and that's when something hit him.

A blast of energy flew from the ball and pierced his chest going clean through to the other side.

-End Flashback-

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

so high I almost touched the sky

Thank you, thank you,

thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

Yusuke walked into the Kuwabara house and was greeted by none other then Shizuru. She looked as if she had been crying, but Yusuke didn't see any anger or resentment in her eyes.

"Hey, Yusuke, I'm glad you came. After talking to Keiko I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up… You know no one blames you, right?"

"I know everyone keeps saying it isn't my fault but I can't help how I feel…. Look could you give me a minute?"

He walked over to the picture of Kuwabara, the first signs of tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do without you here. You never would have died if it wasn't for me. How am I supposed to get by? I'm going to miss you Kuwabara… but at least I know you're in a better place… and who knows maybe I'll get to see you again someday."

* * *

-Fin-

Ok people that's it for that. This is my first song fic so I hope you liked it


End file.
